


Paper thin

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [46]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wailingwolves asked:<br/>"you live in the room next door to mine and you’re always having really loud sex, what the fuck”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper thin

Blaine loves his apartment. Really, he does. It’s a tiny hole in the wall but his windows just barely overlook Washington Square Park. There’s a little coffee cart that’s two streets down to the right that he visits every morning; the guy who owns it has a crush on him because his coffee has gotten significantly cheaper every time he visits.

The rooms are a bit smaller than he would like, but he can at least spread out most of his things. His kitchen is a smidge bigger than his bedroom—which is perfectly fine with him. He loves spending hours there, cooking, baking, the walls a bright yellow like sunflowers which always brightens his mood no matter how miserable he is. 

He’s only a short subway ride away from work and after a long day, this is the place he wants to come back to the most. To his lumpy couch and decent sized TV, his living room that sometimes smells like whatever his next door neighbor is cooking and the sounds of dogs barking, cars honking and people laughing wafting up from the park.

The only thing, really, is well—the guy who moved in across the hall a week or so ago.

It’s not that Blaine doesn’t _like_ him…he does. Or well, he _tolerates_ him is a better word.

He hasn’t officially met him in so many words but Stacy, a friend of his who lives down the hall, won’t shut up about him. Apparently his name is Sebastian, he’s from Los Angeles, he’s _unbelievably_ tall and gorgeous with bright green eyes and a smirk that’s permanently stitched to his lips.

And it’s not like Sebastian isn’t Blaine’s type because he is, he _really_ is. But each time he has a short interaction with him he quickly digs under his skin. Sebastian skips right through pleasantries, eyes wandering over his form, appreciating, sexual innuendos gliding easily from his tongue.

It throws Blaine through a loop, he’s never met _anyone_ so straightforward. It’s abrasive and somehow annoyingly attractive all at the same time. He decides he doesn’t like him, right away, and actually avoids him if he can help it.

Well, avoiding him would be _easier_ if Sebastian wouldn’t create noises that can break the sound barrier any time he invites guests over. He blames the paper thin walls of his shitty apartment, that he can hear every bump, thump, grind, sigh, hitch in breath, _moan_ and wandering in gentle sound waves through the plaster and under his doorjamb.

It keeps him up at night; the fact that he knows _exactly_ what Sebastian sounds like having sex even though he’s never seen him naked. Even though he’s never said more than ten words to him.

Sebastian knows he can hear him too. Every time Blaine leaves his apartment in the morning for work, Sebastian opens up his front door and smiles at him. Leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Morning neighbor.”

Blaine stares at him, itching for some sort of confrontation. Which is odd because he’s really the _least_ confrontational person that he knows. “Have fun last night?” He snips, which only makes Sebastian’s smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

“Tons.”

It’s now that Blaine realizes that he’s standing there with barely any clothes on—boxer briefs that hug him far too tightly, that don’t leave many contours to the imagination and a button up shirt open hanging loosely on his shoulders.

“Did you want to take a picture?”

Blaine nearly chokes on his own saliva before he scoffs. “I have to get to work.”

“And here I was just about to invite you in for breakfast. Maybe a nooner.”

He stops in the middle of walking away, his entire body prickling because _what the fuck._ He turns to look over his shoulder, glaring at him but Sebastian just smirks like it’s _cute._ “What is wrong with you? Can’t you just…have a normal conversation with someone?”

“I could but you don’t make those frustrated noises with pink cheeks when I ask you something as candid as the weather.”

A noise slips out of Blaine’s lips against his will and he stutters with his syllables before he just flat out turns around and _leaves._

“Raincheck on the nooner then!”

Blaine mutters under his breath about how much he hates his apartment as Sebastian closes his door.

000

Three consecutive nights go past and Blaine can’t sleep during any of them. On the fourth night he gets up and out of bed, stalks right out of his apartment and bangs on Sebastian’s door. He’s not quite sure what he’s going to say or do when Sebastian opens the door—he hadn’t thought that far ahead yet. All he’d been able to think about is how he’s _tired_ and _turned on_ against his will because Sebastian’s moans are fucking engrained in his brain cells.

But Sebastian doesn’t open up his door half naked, or completely naked, like he thought he would. In fact…he’s completely dressed, giving him that smile that kind of makes Blaine want to melt and smack him all at the same time.

“Well, well. Hello, 5B. Isn’t it a little late for house calls?”

Blaine opens and closes his mouth. “What…weren’t you…”

Sebastian shrugs his shoulder. “Not tonight. Actually…not the past three nights.”

His brain short circuits, really he’s pretty sure he feels steam curl out of his ears. “So what, were you just making those noises for _fun?”_

_“_ How else was I supposed to get your attention?” Sebastian purses his lips.

“Oh I don’t know, walk to my apartment, knock? Say _hello_ like a normal fucking person!” Blaine exclaims, probably waking up half the apartment complex.  

The taller scrunches his nose. “How boring.”

Blaine runs a frustrating hand through his curls, not sure whether to snap out another response or just turn around and go to bed. Mrs. Johansson from a few doors down is glaring at them through a small crack of her door—obviously trying to figure out what the commotion is. The shorter waves sheepishly before rubbing the back of his neck as she closes the door, almost choking her cat which is at her feet.

“Going back to bed?” Sebastian asks offhandedly. “Can I join?”

He squeaks out a noise. “If I go out with you, will you stop annoying the shit out of me.”

Sebastian shrugs his one shoulder. “Maybe.” He tilts his head at him, giving him a smile that somehow bubbles warmly in Blaine’s stomach. “Probably not.”

A laugh crawls up his throat and he just shakes his head, waving him off before he goes into his apartment and closes the door.


End file.
